


Something to Unwrap

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy didn't mind if Thor and Tony didn't come right home after avenging, she just wished they'd call and let her know.





	Something to Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> December 19's prompt was ribbons and bows

Most of the time, Thor and Tony came right home after they avenged things. They wanted to blow off some steam, or get some ice, or usually some combination of the two. Usually.

However, on the nights that they didn’t, someone usually forgot to call Darcy and let her know. She didn’t begrudge them spending more time with the team, she just wanted a phone call. You know,  _ hey, we’re not dead, just minor bumps and bruises _ . And they both agreed that was perfectly reasonable.

Except that it was going on an hour since they’re reported mission completion, and Darcy was  _ still _ sitting on the couch with her phone beside her and one knee jiggling as she pretended to watch TV.

With a sigh, she picked up her phone and dialed Tony’s number.

He answered almost before it had a chance to ring. “Baby, I’m sorry. We just got caught up.” To be fair, he sounded sorry. He always sounded sorry.

“I get it, you guys want to chill for a bit, that’s fine.” She flicked the TV off. “I just wish someone had called me to let me know before I put this on. I totally would’ve waited.”

She could practically hear the record scratch when he realized what she’d said. “Put what on?”

She looked down at the wide, red satin ribbon she’d tied like a bandeau around her breasts. It matched the barely-there panties she had on. “Well…” She got up and walked slowly towards the kitchen. “You said you wanted to unwrap something. I know it’s not the same thing, but I got a ribbon and I-”

“We have to go.” He wasn’t talking into the phone, it was like he was holding the bottom of it down by his jaw or something. Thor said something, but Darcy couldn’t make it out. “Yeah, right now. I’m sorry, Darce.” Tony was talking into the phone again. “What were you saying?”

“I should probably go put some clothes on?” She got her mug from where she’d put it on the counter earlier and took it over to the coffee maker. “It’s kinda chilly here without anyone to warm me up.”

There was suddenly silence on the other end of the line, which typically meant Tony had just stepped into the suit. “Don’t do that. Don’t put on clothes. We’ll be right there.”

She ended the call and put her phone down on the counter. The pot was still on, so she got herself a fresh cup. Even though chances were pretty good she wouldn’t get a chance to drink much of it.

Thor landed on the balcony first. She heard the thump without the repulsors, and then sliding glass door opened. “Darcy?” he called, sounding a little worried.

“Kitchen!” she called back.

He abruptly came to a stop in the entryway, blue eyes intense as they moved over her body. “I feared something was amiss.”

“No.” Darcy took a sip and set the mug on the counter. “Nothing other than neither one of you calling me when you decided not to come home right away.” It was a little hard to take herself seriously, given what she was wearing, but she managed.

He was across the kitchen in three long strides, and pulled her into his arms. “My deepest apologies, dear one.” And then his mouth was on hers, hard and deep like it had been years instead of just a few hours since they’d seen each other.

When one large hand smoothed down over the curve of her ass, she pulled back enough to say, “Have you washed your hands?” She knew where this was going.

He gave a heavy sigh as he pulled away and moved over to the sink.

There was a second thump on the balcony, this one accompanied by the repulsors. “You left the door open,” Tony called, his voice getting louder like he was moving closer.

“Yes, I knew you’d be along directly. I didn’t want to be rude.” Thor finished scrubbing his hands and turned the water off before picking up the cat-printed dishtowel that sat on the counter beside the fridge.

Tony stopped just inside the kitchen, and his eyes made the same journey over Darcy’s mostly naked body that Thor’s had. “That is everything I hoped it would be.”

“Thor thought it was some kind of an emergency.” She folded her arms under her breasts, being careful not to catch or tug on the free ends of the ribbon. From the look on Tony’s face, that only accentuated her state of dress. “He came home all worried.”

“Yeah. I mean…” Tony gestured to her. “Are you sorry we came home? You can go back if you’d rather.”

In response, Thor threw the towel at Tony. Tony winced. He went over to the sink, though, so he could wash his hands.

Darcy looked back and forth between them. “I know you guys like to go out sometimes, and that’s fine. Just… call me. I’ve been feeling absolutely ridiculous sitting on the couch like this.”

“You look amazing.” Tony finished drying his hands and tossed the towel back at the counter. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. I will make a more concerted effort next time. We,” he quickly amended, with an expansive gesture between himself and Thor. “We will. Right?”

“Yes,” Thor agreed solemnly. 

“And now…” Tony made his way across the kitchen until he slipped his hand in the small of Darcy’s back and pulled her to him. “There was talk of unwrapping.” He found one of the free ends of the ribbon and teased it across the tops of her breasts. The light touch raised goosebumps in its wake.

“There was. There was also talk of being chilly…” She hadn’t been exaggerating. It was chilly in the apartment when she was wearing nothing but a few scraps of satin. Especially after an hour.

Thor stepped up behind her until her shoulders were pressed against his chest. His hands settled on her hips, warm and still just a bit damp. “I think we can attend both.”

“And then maybe some rewrapping? I have a few ideas about what I want to do with  _ this _ .” Tony tugged on the length of satin he was holding until the bow gave way. Dark eyes fixed on her suddenly-bare breasts. “That is just the kind of unwrapping I wanted to do.”


End file.
